Our Tomorrow (Chapter 5)
by Hyo98
Summary: ONE OF THIS NIGHT Malam ini penuh dengan darah, amarah, kesakitan, air mata, dan semua bertumpah menjadi satu. Apa yang terjadi? tubuh Luhan hampir saja di perdaya orang laki-laki asing, Seseorang bunuh diri, Taeyong menyimpan dendam baru pada satu nama, Kim Mingyu. Terakhir, Sehun memutuskan menyerah akan perasaannya dan menyerahkan Luhanke tangan Taeyong.


**CHAPTER** **5**

 **Pukul 18.30**

Senja. Langit oranye tenggelam menembus gelapnya malam. Percikan sinar terang bertebaran di seluruh langit. Malam yang sangat cantik menyuguhkan keindahannya di malam ke 14 bulan Juni. Luhan sedang menikmati matahari terbenam. Sebenarnya, sudah 2 jam lamanya ia duduk di dalam taksi dan menikmati pemandangan dari balik jendela. Ia mengaku penat dengan masalah yang tiba-tiba muncul beruntutan.

" _Ahjussi_ , aku turun disini…" selesai membayar argo taksi, Luhan berjalan menuju tempat _ahjussi_ _topokki_ , karena merasa punya hutang yang harus ia bayar. Sebelum kaki Luhan melangkah masuk ke dalam, paman sudah melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum melihat Luhan berdiri di ujung jalan. Gadis itu membalas senyuman _ahjussi_ dan membuat _mood_ -nya lebih baik.

Kedai _topokki_ malam itu terlihat sangat ramai dipenuhi dengan beberapa remaja berseragam dan berpakaian bebas rapi. Terlihat pula, jika paman kerepotan melayani pelanggan yang memenuhi meja. Antrian di depan pun juga sama ramainya, mereka ingin mendapat _topokki_ dan membawanya pulang.

 _Seharusnya paman membuka cabang, mana cukup tempat sekecil itu_ –ucapnya saat berlari memasuki dapur dan membantu paman membungkus _topokki_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tunggu di dalam…" kata _ahjussi_ menolak membiarkan Luhan ikut campur membantu di dapur.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan membayar hutangku dengan bekerja." Luhan mengambil nampan pesanan yang dibawa paman dan mengantarkannya ke pelanggan meja nomor empat. Begitu selesai, tak sengaja Luhan melihat sosok yang amat dikenalnya lewat.

"Kyungsoo?" Benar. Dia berhenti dan menoleh.

Selama hampir dua tahun selalu mampir kesini, ia tak tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah anak dari _Ahjussi_. Luhan sebenarnya masih canggung untuk bicara dengannya, kebenaran itupun ia dapat dari paman sendiri.

" _Ahjussi_ , tolong 5 porsi _toppoki_ super pedas!" teriak seorang pelanggan dari kejauhan, membuyarkan Luhan dan paman yang asik menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo.

"Ah, I-ya…" Luhan yang menjawab dan mengantarkan pesanannya. Mereka berdua sibuk mengantar pesanan sedangkan paman bertugas memasak dan melayani pelanggan yang mengantre di luar kedai. Mereka baru berhenti setelah satu setengah jam kemudian, disaat pelanggan mulai menghilang dan persediaan di dapur mulai menipis. Luhan baru bisa istirahat setelah berkutat dengan nampan dan lap. _Rasanya cukup melelahkan_ –pikir Luhan.

"Duduklah, aku akan ambil minum." Baru kali ini Kyungsoo berbicara dengannya. Luhan pikir, dia marah karena amukannya tadi pagi.

"Ini…" katanya setelah kembali membawa minum ditambah seporsi _toppoki_ gratis untuknya. Luhan berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo. Tapi, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman. Cukup singkat.

"Eum, maaf… tadi pagi sempat membentakmu. Pagi tadi _mood_ -ku sedang kacau." Jelas Luhan di sela keheningan. Kyungsoo tidak banyak bicara jadi haruslah Luhan yang membuka pembicaraan. Canggung memang, tapi apa salahnya mengakui kesalahan.

"… Tak apa. Aku dengar, papamu masuk rumah sakit. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Karena Kyungsoo bertanya, Luhan harus kembali teringat dengan papanya yang masih belum sadar sejak tadi pagi.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung."

"T-tidak apa… Semua baik-baik saja." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum datar.

"Ahh, aku harus pulang. _Ahjussi_ , berapa semuanya?" Luhan berjalan mendekati _Ahjussi_. Dia menggratiskan semua makanan yang ia pesan. Termasuk makanan yang dulu pernah dipesannya bersama Taeyong.

"Eihh, jangan begitu. Aku tidak mau berhutang pada orang…" tangan Luhan terhenti saat akan mengambil uang di sakunya. Sebuah kertas masih tersimpan disana. Ia ingat apa itu.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau tahu tempat ini?" Kyungsoo membaca tulisan di kertas yang disodorkan Luhan.

"Ada di ujung persimpangan jalan, tapi tempat itu sepertinya kosong. Kenapa kau kesana? Mau kuantar?" Kyungsoo mulai curiga pada tempat yang dituju Luhan. Tempat itu terkenal menyeramkan bukan karena berhantu, tapi daerah itu cukup sepi dan jarang dilalui orang.

"Tidak perlu. Ambil ini, terima kasih ya. _Ahjussi_ , aku pergi!" Luhan memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan diberikannya pada Kyungsoo karena ayahnya tak mau menerima. Seperginya, Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel dan menelpon seseorang.

10 menit sejak kepergian Luhan, seseorang berlari mendobrak pintu kedai dengan kasar. Kyungsoo pikir itu orang yang dikenalnya tapi ternyata seorang yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan.

" _Ahjussi_ , apa Luhan kemari?" sahutnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Kyungsoo berpikir saat itu, apa ia harus mengatakan padanya.

 _Tunggu… jika Taeyong ada disini dan mencarinya. Itu berarti… Luhan?_ –Kyungsoo mulai membulatkan matanya dan tak pikir dua kali lagi. Ia dengan cepat menjelaskan kemana Luhan pergi.

.

.

.

.

 _Ddrrtt !_

-Taey- Tertulis di layar ponselnya yang bergetar. Luhan berhenti dan melihat berapa panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. 58 panggilan tak terjawab. 26 pesan tak terbaca. Semuanya dari satu orang yang sama. Lee Taeyong.

Luhan terus menatap layar ponselnya, ia berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan kosong dan gelap. Sepi. Hanya ada hembusan angin yang terdengar melewatinya. Depan. Belakang. Samping kanan. Samping kiri. Kosong. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, saat melihat satu-satunya lampu jalan mulai redup dan berkedip akan segera mati. Ingin sekali ia kembali tapi sialnya ia lupa arah, bagaimana caranya kembali ke jalan utama.

Telfon Luhan kembali berbunyi dan bergetar, tapi ia hanya menatapnya. Tak berani melakukan apapun karena ada pesan tak dikenal yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menelfon seseorang. Kedua mata rusanya melirik ke segala arah, mengantisipasi akan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ketika ia lengah.

Perlahan, ada sorotan lampu yang semakin terang dari arah belakang. Sebuah van bewana hitam mendekatinya. Luhan menoleh penuh ketakutan. Mobil itu berdiri di depannya. Pintu terbuka. Secepat kilat, Luhan ditarik ke dalam oleh sebuah tangan. Sedetik kemudian, tempat itu kosong tak berbekas. Mobil itu melaju sangat cepat. Mulut Luhan tersekap oleh kain, tangannya diikat ke belakang, dan matanya ditutup menggunakan kain serupa.

15 menit berlalu, mobil yang dinaiki Luhan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah yang berada di kompleks tersudut. Rumah yang perawakannya sangat kotor dan tidak layak huni. Luhan diseret ke dalam rumah itu. Awalnya gelap, lalu seseorang menyalakan lampunya hingga ruangan itu kini menjadi terang. Ia duduk di atas kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Ruangan yang cukup luas, seperti bekas sebuah kamar dengan perabotan lengkap di dalamnya.

Gadis malang itu tak bisa melakukan apapun. Meski ia mencoba berteriak hingga urat tenggorokkannya ingin keluar sekalipun tak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Matanya terasa seperti buta tak bisa melihat apapun. Siapa yang menjebaknya disini?

"Lakukan apapun sesuka kalian, nikmati tubuhnya… aku bersumpah akan menghabisi bajingan itu!" Mata dan mulut Luhan memang tak berfungsi tapi indra pendengarannya masih berjalan dengan baik.

Lagi. Lagi dia mencoba berteriak. Dia menangis tapi terdengar seperti memberontak. "Apa dia menangis…" Gadis berambut pendek bewarna coklat dengan wajah cantik serta badan yang membentuk huruf S itu mendekati Luhan dan membuka sedikit kain yang mengikat matanya.

"Oohh, kupikir dia anak baik-baik… Apa seleranya sudah ganti?" katanya lagi setelah melihat pipinya sudah basah karena air matanya.

"Tunggu! Bukankah itu bagus… dia tak pantas mendapat orang sebaik dirinya. Lakukan..." Wanita kasar itu keluar, meninggalkan 3 orang yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan masker serta topi hitam.

Salah seorang dari mereka membuka masker dan topinya, kemudian diikuti yang lain. Wajah ketiganya sangat tampan bak seorang idol, serta tubuhnya cocok sekali menjadi seorang model.

"Kalian tahu kan giliran siapa hari ini… jaga pintu!" ucap seorang yang memiliki wajah paling tampan diantara ketiganya. Dia mendekati Luhan perlahan, berjongkok di depannya. Mengajaknya bicara. Mengatakan padanya agar tidak takut. Tangannya dengan berani membelai wajah Luhan, ia kemudian bergerak ke belakang. Tempat dimana kain itu terikat rapat. Membukanya perlahan.

"Ohh, kau menangis? Taeyong tak pantas mendapatkanmu… dia itu preman, orang yang selalu membawa benda tajam di sakunya, apa kau tidak takut jika tiba-tiba dia akan membunuhmu? "Luhan kini bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Wajah orang yang sekarang berani menyentuh wajahnya. Bergerak perlahan ke bawah, menuju lehernya, berhenti pada kancing atas seragamnya yang masih mengikat dasi. Luhan masih menangis sangat ketakutan, seluruh bagian wajahnya berkeringat. Orang itu melepas segala ikatan yang menggangu tangannya bergerak. Termasuk kain yang menutup bibir merahnya dan tali yang mengikat tangannya.

"Hei… tenanglah, aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya." Luhan berteriak setelah sekapan itu berhasil terlepas. Tapi, tak ada yang menyelamatkannya walaupun ada dua orang yang berjaga di pintu. Ia kini menggendong tubuh Luhan, membuangnya ke ranjang ukuran _king-size_ yang tertata rapi seperti sudah disiapkan.

"Le-paskan…!" Pria itu kini berada di atas Luhan. Menahan kedua tangannya untuk bergerak. Wajahnya terus berpaling ketika pria itu mencoba untuk menciumnya. Kedua kaki Luhan terus bergerak agar orang brengsek di depannya minggir.

"Kau mau mati! Diamlah atau ku tembak sekarang…" Luhan menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan, karena pria itu sudah menempelkan pistol tepat di atas dahinya. Menatapnya sangat jahat. Luhan menahan untuk tidak menangis lagi atau hidupnya akan berakhir mengenaskan.

 _Tolong… siapapun selamatkan aku… Pa, Ma, maaf jika Luhan tak pernah mendengarkan kalian. Aku tak bisa berjanji jika besok aku bisa kembali dengan keadaan bernapas, mungkin malam ini menjadi malam terakhir untukku hidup. Pa, cepatlah sembuh. Agghhh! Selamat tinggal._ –Saat pistol itu secara nyata berhenti di atas kepalanya, gadis itu berpikir jika hidupnya berakhir malam ini juga. Disaat, papanya belum sadar di rumah sakit, hubungan keluarganya yang kacau, hubungannya cintanya yang membingungkan, pertengkaran dengan teman-temannya yang belum terselesaikan, dan ia masih harus dterjebak dan diancam seperti ini. _Selamatkan aku…_ -ucapnya lagi dari dalam hati saat jari telunjuknya mulai bergerak.

" _Ya_ , brengsek! Lepaskan dia…" Taeyong datang menghabisi dua penjaga yang ada di pintu depan. Berjalan sambil menyodorkan pistol miliknya. Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaruh pistolnya ke lantai. Dia menyerah begitu Taeyong menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dia bahkan tersenyum sebelum pergi.

Taeyong menghampiri Luhan yang berkeringat ketakutan sekarang. Luhan bangun dan menangis di dalam tangannya. Taeyong menghampirinya dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"kau baik-baik saja? Mereka tidak melakukannya kan?" Taeyong melepas pelukannya dan menatap gadis itu. Wajahnya tampak menyedihkan, rambutnya berantakan, air mata masih basah di seluruh wajahnya. Luhan masih bergetar tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Assh, si brengsek itu!" Taeyong berniat untuk menghabisi mereka lagi tapi tangan Luhan mencengkeramnya sangat kuat. Gadis itu menatap Taeyong dengan raut memohon. "Baiklah… aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Taeyong membantu Luhan memasangkan kancingnya, mengenakan dasinya dan almamater seragam yang terbuang di lantai. Ia merapikan rambutnya, menghapus air matanya, dan memasangkan jaket miliknya untuk ia pakai.

Luhan hanya diam selama perjalanan. Taeyong tanya ia tak menjawab apapun. Selain anggukan dan gelengan. "Tidak… aku tidak mau pulang…" Taeyong bisa merasakan betapa takutnya Luhan sekarang. Tadi, saat Taeyong ingin menyentuh tangannya, dengan cepat gadis itu menolaknya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dan dingin. Ia tak berani menatap Taeyong secara langsung.

"Tidurlah di rumah paman, besok pagi kujemput…" Taeyong mengantar Luhan masuk ke dalam. Ia tahu disini ada Kyungsoo yang kenal dengan Luhan, jadi ia lebih merasa aman jika menitipkan Luhan disini.

" _Ahjussi_ , aku titip dia disini… Jangan bertanya apapun padanya, kumohon."

"Tapi… kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Taeyong menggeleng dan tersenyum. Dia kemudian berpamitan ingin pergi. Luhan yang masih ketakutan seperti tak tahu jika ini rumah _ahjussi_.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , aku titip Luhan. Jangan ceritakan pada siapapun…" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dan langsung mengerti apa maksudnya. Kyungsoo kemudian membawa Luhan ke kamarnya.

Taeyong berkendara cepat menuju ke sebuah tempat. Di tengah perjalanannya, ia mendapat telfon. "Bersiaplah.. aku dalam perjalanan." Katanya setelah panggilan terputus, dia melaju secepat yang ia bisa hingga batas maksimum.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah lorong bawah tanah yang tak terpakai, Taeyong memarkir motornya di tengah jalan. Di belakangnnya ada tiga orang mengekor. Sejak kedatangan Taeyong dan orang-orangnya. Tempat itu mendadak tenang membisu dan semuanya menghadap Taeyong dengan serius.

"Katakan… siapa?" orang-orang itu seperti sudah tahu apa maksud Taeyong. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, tapi tak ada yang mengaku.

"kulian tuli?!… kalian minta dihabisi, ha?! Katakan!" Taeyong bersiap melayangkan serangan pada mereka, tapi seorang wanita muncul diantara mereka, diikuti satu orang yang mengekor di belakangnya. Yang jelas, Taeyong sangat tahu siapa dia.

"Kenapa?" katanya menunjukkan raut menantang ingin melawan.

"Kau…" Taeyong tak percaya siapa yang dibawanya. Orang itu.

"Doyoung- _ah_ …." Wanita itu malah menyebut nama lain.

"Tanya dia! Siapa yang mengkhianati bosnya sendiri…"

"Apa maksudnya?!" Ucap Taeyong tak mengerti.

"Eumm… _sunbae_ , maafkan aku…" kata Doyoung terbata-bata.

"Apa maksudmu… Jangan bilang kau…" Taeyong mulai mendidih, dia berjalan mendekati Doyoung seolah tak percaya. Ia tahu yang dikatakannya pastilah sebuah kebohongan untuk menutupi tersangka sebenarnya.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya… atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" Doyoung tak menjawab tapi dia melirik wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan begitupun, Taeyong sudah paham apa artinya.

" _Ya!_ Kau mau mati!" Taeyong mengangkat wajah wanita itu keatas dan mencengkramnya kuat. Membawa wanita itu mundur. Taeyong melebarkan matanya dan hitam legam. Menunggu kepastian akan ucapannya.

Wanita itu tak melawan sedikitpun karena ia sangat tahu sifat Taeyong jika sudah sangat serius, ia tak tanggung-tanggung melakukan tindakan itu sekarang. Termasuk membunuh.

"Oke… baiklah, aku akui! Tapi…"

"Ten! Apa yang kau pikirkan ha?! Kau gila?" sentak Taeyong dengan suara kerasnya tepat di depan wajah wanita itu.

"Aku gila? Oohh… aku memang gila. Aku gila karenamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin putus denganmu… Tapi kenapa kau memutuskanku demi wanita murahan sepertinya?" Taeyong menampar keras pipinya. Ten menatap mata Taeyong sangat berani.

"Bunuh aku! Aku lebih senang mati di tanganmu sendiri, dengan begitu kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku. Lakukan sekarang!" Ia mengambil pistol di saku Taeyong dan memasangkannya di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau diam…" Ten mengganti tangannya dengan tangan Taeyong agar dia bisa membunuhnya. Taeyong masih menatapnya sangat tajam. Tak melakukan apapun pada pistol yang sedang mengarah ke atas kepala Ten. Tanganya tak berani bergerak lebih jauh.

"Sampai matipun, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengingatmu!" Taeyong membuang pistol itu ke lantai. Kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan Ten. Beberapa orang disana tak berani melawan Taeyong. Mereka hanya sebagai penonton yang biasa menyaksikan adegan berbahaya di depan mereka.

"Ikut aku…" Taeyong menyuruh Doyoung mengikutinya. Ia mengganggap semuanya sudah selesai. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari lorong itu.

"Kalian tolong antar Doyoung. Aku harus ke suatu tempat." Taeyong berbicara pada Johnny, Yuta dan Hansol yang dengan setia mengikuti apapun yang ia katakan.

"Ten, jangan…" Terdengar suara teriakan.

 _(Doorrr !)_ Taeyong dan sekawanannya menoleh ke belakang. Ten telah bunuh diri menggunakan pistol milik Taeyong yang ia buang ke pinggir. Ten kini ambruk bersimbah darah. Ia menembak kepalanya sendiri dan ia mengakhiri perasaanya pada Taeyong yang tak pernah terbalas. Semua orang berlarian mendekati dimana Ten tergelak.

"Ten!" Taeyong berlari kearah Ten. Dia menyuruh siapapun menelfon ambulan secepatnya. Ia memangku tubuh Ten yang penuh dengan darah.

"Dasar, Keras kepala… Jangan panggil polisi, cepat telfon ambulans…" Tak sampai 15 menit, sebuah ambulans datang dan mengangkut tubuh Ten ke rumah sakit terdekat. Taeyong menyuruh mereka untuk merahasiakan kejadian ini. Ia juga menyuruh mereka untuk tidak berkumpul disini lagi selama beberapa waktu kedepan. Ia yakin polisi akan memeriksa tempat ini tak lama setelah ada laporan.

"Jika ada yang dimintai keterangan, katakan saja dia bunuh diri, bubar! Siapapun yang mencari masalah setelah ini, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan malam bersejarah dalam perjalanan hidup menjadi seorang _Iljin_. Ia melihat seseorang bunuh diri di hadapan para _Iljin_ , bagi mereka itu seperti sebuah penghinaan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari menuju tempat kediaman Kyungsoo, setelah mendapat telfon darinya ia langsung bergerak mencari dimana Luhan. Sialnya, saat ia datang tempat yang Kyungsoo bicarakan, tempat itu kosong tak berbekas. Tak sampai disitu, Sehun terus mencari ke tempat perkumpulan yang biasa ia datangi. Tapi hasilnya lagi-lagi nihil.

Di tempat terakhir ini, Sehun bisa melihat sosoknya dari luar. Ia sedang duduk mengenakan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan hangat. Sehun tersenyum lega, saat melihat gadis itu baik-baik saja. Seperti ada sebuah peringatan, Luhan menoleh ke luar. Ia pun melihat sosoknya yang berdiri memasang wajah cemas.

"Sehun- _ssi_ , masuklah…" teriak Kyungsoo di ambang pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca. Sehun melangkah pelan, terus memperhatikan Luhan. Iya, karena Luhan terus memandangnya tanpa henti. Sehun merasa Luhan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, setenang dan secantik bunga di kala musim panas. Bermekar indah dan berhembus cantik bersama angin. Jujur, Sehun terus mengkhawatirkannya sejak pertengkarannya di atap tadi pagi.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua di meja pelanggan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang segelas _latte_ hangat. Ruangan itu hanya berisi dua orang duduk berhadapan tapi cukup canggung untuk saling berbicara. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar alunan musik mengalun dalam. Kyungsoo ternyata dengan sengaja menyalakannya. Lagu dari SHINee, Sleepless Night. Lagu dengan mellodi tenang untuk peneman malam dikala sendiri.

"Luhan- _ssi_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan meneguk kopinya. Kyungsoo kemudian datang dengan segelas _latte_ untuk Sehun juga.

"Oh, terima kasih.." kata Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Dia kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam. Sehun semakin bingung dengan kondisi Luhan. Dia hanya diam daritadi dan menikmati lagunya.

" _Ya!_ Ada apa denganmu… kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa kau masih marah padaku?" sentaknya pada Luhan sedikit keras. Sehun sudah tak punya akal sehat lagi untuk menuruti kebisuan yang Luhan lakukan. _Dia pikir ini adegan dalam melodrama_ , sahutnya dalam hati.

"… tidak" jawab Luhan sangat singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau menyukaiku?"

"… tidak" jawab Luhan lagi. Sehun merasa frustasi dengan Luhan. Ia pikir tatapan Luhan tadi seperti mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu, ayo kita pacaran…" ternyata malah berarti lain. Sungguh jebakan yang sempurna.

"Maaf…" kata Luhan lagi setelah beberapa detik.

"Tidak mau!" kata Sehun cepat sambil mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain.

"Sehun- _ssi_ , aku ingin mengikuti ujianku dengan lancar. Jadi aku ingin berbaikan denganmu. Seperti yang kau katakan, mari kita lupakan, maka masalah kita selesai." Akhirnya, ini kalimat terpanjang yang Luhan ucapkan setelah mengalami kebiusan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup panjang.

"Woo, kau mulai banyak bicara lagi! Agghh, kita bicarakan besok. Masuklah…" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya. Luhan menghalanginya pergi.

"Kenapa? Kau masih merindukanku?" sahutnya begitu percaya diri. Luhan bilang untuk meminum kopinya dulu sebelum pulang. Kyungsoo sudah susah payah membuatkan itu untuknya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , aku sudah habiskan. Aku pulang!" Sehun melirik Luhan sekali lagi. Lalu menyentuh rambutnya tapi Luhan manjauhinya.

"Setelah ini, anggap kita tak pernah saling kenal." Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun dan masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo yang ketahuan mengintip mendapati Luhan sedang melihatnya di pintu.

Sehun masih berdiri. Tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat itu. Tempat perpisahannya dengan Luhan. Sehun merasa baikan. Setidaknya perpisahannya dilakukan dengan cara yang baik dibanding dengan pertemuan mereka. Tapi… entah kenapa bibirnya tak bisa tersenyum walau ia mengaku senang.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih tak mau mengatakannya?" Taeyong sedang berbicara dengan Kim Mingyu. Dia sekarang berada di dalam jeruji besi karena penangkapannya di pesta narkoba yang tadi ia selenggarakan.

"Pacarmu baik-baik saja?" Minggyu benar-benar menyebalkan, Taeyong semakin penasaran bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang Luhan dan tentang penculikan itu.

"Brengsek kau! Jangan coba menyebutnya dengan mulut sampahmu. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau ingin mengambil alih perusahaan ayah? Atau menghancurkanku perlahan? Kenapa harus menggunakan orang lain jika ingin membalas dendam. Hadapi aku, satu lawan satu!" sahut Taeyong penuh kekuatan, ia sampai ingin merobohkan batas jeruji besi yang melindungi Mingyu.

"Hahaha… bodoh sekali! _Ya!_ Siapa kau beraninya menyebutku sampah? Ingat ini, aku tidak akan melupakan malam ini. Sekali lagi kau buat masalah denganku, habislah kau!"

"Kenapa? Kau sedih tidak mendapat uang malam ini?" Mingyu memberontak keras dan matanya memelototi Taeyong. Ucapannya bagaikan _bisa_ yang meracuni. Sangat kasar, itulah Taeyong.

"Katakan padaku semuanya, aku akan membebaskanmu." Mingyu bersikap tenang sejenak mendengar tawaran baik Taeyong padanya.

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku mengatakannya padamu tadi? Tentang penculikan pacarmu, apa kau pikir aku memintamu untuk menyelamatkannya. Padahal aku akan lebih senang jika pacarmu berakhir menyedihkan. Lee Taeyong, menurutmu diantara orang yang kau curigai. Siapa diantara mereka yang akan senang jika Luhan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak ingat Luhan pewaris utama perusahaan Xiu. Jika dia mati sebelum kau menikah dengannya, menurutmu siapa yang rugi? Aku? Hahaha…"

Dddrtt!

Saat itu, ia mendapat panggilan dari ayahnya. Taeyong menatap Mingyu sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu. Mingyu tersenyum licik dan tidak tahu jika orang yang ia sindir akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, ha?! Bebaskan dia sekarang! Dasar anak ini…" Papa Yunho berteriak saat Taeyong menerima panggilan ayahnya.

"Apa benar kau hanya memanfaatkan keluarga Luhan?" tanya Taeyong dengan nada lemah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sekarang? Hanbin itu teman ayah. Jangan coba membuat masalah, lepaskan dia sekarang! Kita bicara lagi nanti!" Panggilan terputus. Taeyong menurunkan ponselnya dan meninggalkan Mingyu tanpa melakukan apa yang ayahnya suruh.

" _Ya_ , brengsek! Lepaskan aku dulu sebelum pergi! _Ya!_ Lee Taeyong! Azz dasar..." Mingyu memanggil orang itu tapi Taeyong sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Taeyong bertemu dengan Sehun di komplek dekat apartment miliknya. Sehun mengajak Taeyong berbicara di taman bermain dekat sana. Mereka berdiri berhadapan sebelum berbicara. Sehun mungkin ingin segera memukulnya karena merasa semua ini ulah Taeyong hingga membuat Luhan berada dalam bahaya. Sedangkan, Taeyong tak bisa berpikir jernih tentang siapa yang patut di salahkan. Yang ada di otaknya masih bertanya-tanya tentang sangkut paut ayahnya dalam masalah ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan urusanmu… Jika ini yang akan kau bicarakan, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

" _Ya!_ " Sehun menaruh tangannya di bahu Taeyong yang sedang memunggunginya. Taeyong membuang tangan itu kasar.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku atau kau akan menyesal."

"Urusanmu? Apapun yang menyangkut Luhan akan menjadi urusanku. Kau pikir aku bisa tenang setelah tahu kau yang membuat Luhan seperti itu?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan…" Taeyong berbalik dan menatap Sehun. Ia tak sanggup untuk bertengkar dengannya. Ia merasa sudah lelah menyelesaikan segala permasalahan dengan kekerasan.

"Taeyong- _ah_ , jika kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya padaku, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bilang, tolong jaga Luhan jika kau memang menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Jangan sakiti dia, setidaknya jangan sampai masalah ini terjadi lagi. Aku tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak, tapi, tolong jaga Luhan. Berpikirlah secara dewasa, kau sudah punya tanggung jawab atas Luhan. Aku pergi."

"Sehun- _ah_ , siapa kau beraninya mengajariku?" sahut Taeyong saat Sehun sudah berada di depannya. Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan perjalannnya dengan menyimpan senyum tipis di ujung bibirnya.

Sepeninggal Sehun pergi, Taeyong duduk di bangku taman dan menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

Tting!

 ** _Mingyu : Kau membunuh seseorang demi menyelamatkan pacarmu? Woah, kau benar-benar sudah dewasa, hahaha…_**

" _AAARRRGGGHHHHHH !_ "

"Halo, cari tahu hubungan Mingyu dengan ayahku secepatnya. Tentang Kevin, kau sudah dapatkan informasinya?"

"Belum?! _Ya!_ Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini. Cepat cari tahu dan berikan padaku!"

"Kau mau mati? Kenapa tidak bisa?!" Taeyong mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tenang. Ada yang terjadi disana. Taeyong tiba-tiba berbicara sangat sopan di telefon. "Ayah, aku tidak… Halo? Ayah?" Taeyong mengumpat kasar dan berteriak tidak jelas disana. Ayahnya menangkap basah dirinya sedang menyelidikinya diam-diam.

"Mingyu! Kau akan mati di tanganku!"


End file.
